


Have a Good Day

by twinArmageddons (cruel_oath)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/twinArmageddons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan's trying to go about his morning routine and Sollux is feeling a bit cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Good Day

Eridan sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he checked the time on the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand by the bed. It was six-thirty-eight in the morning, just a tad early for him. However, he wasn’t about to miss the last day of work before a two week vacation with his fiancé.

Eridan glanced down at the sleeping form on the bed. Sollux’s face was partially buried into the pillow, quiet snores escaping him. Eridan chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple before walking to the closet for his uniform. He proceeded to change quietly so he wouldn’t wake his sleeping lover.

After changing, Eridan was back in the bathroom, pulling products out of the cabinet to begin the grueling task of styling his hair. Within about twenty minutes, his hair was styled perfectly, and if his good luck he’s had over the past few days persisted, he hoped it would stay that way.

Once again, Eridan returned to the bedroom, approaching the dresser where he kept his jewlery. He slipped on his engagement ring, then began looking through his collection of rings that would compliment his eyesore of a uniform.

Or, he would have, if he hadn’t felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle.

“Sol, what’re you doin’ up?” He smiled as he felt Sollux bury his face into the crook of his neck. “Didn’t you finish your client’s codin’ yesterday?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to thee you off,” Sollux yawned, kissing Eridan’s cheek. “I’m uthually too buthy to do tho.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” Eridan turned, kissing Sollux gently. “But why today of all days?”

Sollux shrugged, resting his head on Eridan’s shoulder. “I don’t know, ED… I gueth it jutht felt right.”

Eridan smiled lovingly, kissing Sollux sweetly. “Someone’s gettin’ sentimental.”

“Thut up!”

Eridan let out a giggle before he checked the time. “Oh, shit! I need to get goin’ or I’ll be late!” Eridan gave Sollux a quick peck on the cheek, “I’ll see you later, babe.”

“Have a good day at work.”

 


End file.
